lostthejourneytheconspiracyoftruthfandomcom-20200213-history
The Real Thing Of Love Part 2
This is the ninth story written in the series. It's a Jennifer & Patrick centric-episode, however there are no flashbacks of both. *'Part 1' Jennifer was sitting in the headquarter. We have lost, Maya Chess. She's dead, because of us said Jennifer. Bob was going to sit next to her. It was not your fault. Everybody makes mistakes said Bob. What are we going to do with the dead bodies? asked Patrick. If they found out, that we killed them. Then we are all in prison. We are going to making graves for them said Jennifer. Patrick looked at Jennifer who was confused. And if we say that Maya is killed by the killing curse by Shirley, then we have to go with a shrink said Jennifer. She's right said Tracy. Tracy was looking at the water. Your daughter is everything that you have said Tracy. I have never met my parents really laught Tracy to Jennifer. They leaved me said Tracy. Patrick looked at Bob. I have to tel you something son and this time it's not about me said Patrick. About who then? asked Bob. Jennifer LaPorta! said Patrick. I have to tell you this secret, before it hurts you said Patrick. Come one dad, we have not much time. Jennifer LaPorta is not just a woman, she's bisexual. She not only likes man, but woman to. I have seen her kissing a girl at the same moment that we had a relationship. It looks like she want a man, but her faith is the woman. Always if I ask her about, she say nothing, even if you see it yourself. She never talks about her 'bisexuality'. That hurts me said Patrick. She's just bisexual and we have to except this son. Do you know now why I had a relationship at thet same moment with her, while you had a relation to with her. I didn't want a relation with her, because she ...oh nevermind said Patrick. I think that there is our victim said Bob. It's your victim said Patrick. You're dead at all, I mean bad at all said Bob. That was a very good one said Patrick. Tracy Lomstein is her next victim. Did you ever saw Jennifer and another having sex? asked Bob. Of course, but I couldn't see it. She betrayed me with a woman said Patrick. I'm glad that she had not a relation with my wife laught Patrick. Jennifer was back with Tracy. It's time to go for a sleep said Tracy. Patrick looked at bob. Save yourself, she could always being your girlfriend said Patrick. *'Part 2' Jennifer was going to sleep. Bob was going to Jennifer. Can I going with you in bed? asked Bob. Sorry Bob, but Tracy sleeps next to me said Jennifer. Bob was walking upstairs. Bob was knocking on the door. Dad, I need your help! said Bob. Patrick opened the door. What's the matter son? asked Patrick. She is going to do it said Bob. I have found a list with Jennifer's relations said Patrick. This is Jennifer's list. There are 8 names with both men and women on it. Our names and her last victim: Eric Glass. This is our secret. Maria Captolis! said Bob. I found Jennifer's dairy. Do you know more about Jennifer's secrets? asked Bob. No, but there are love hearts around the name: Joanna Colleen. Who's that? asked Bob. Joanna Colleen was on The BlueBerry High School. There was she in the same class as Jennifer. In love with a classmate said Patrick. Jennifer was sleeping. Patrick was going with his son. What are you doing? asked Bob. We're going to The Save Way, a save place where we can talk about this situation. Jennifer was going downstairs and put her gun out her pants. What are you doing? asked Jennifer. We're going a way for a few minutes said Patrick. Where are you going to? asked Jennifer. We're going to make a walk Jennifer said Patrick. Jennifer let her gun on the ground. Patrick put a gun out of nowhere and shot at Jennifer. Come son, we have not much time said Patrick. Patrick and Bob were carrying Jennifer to The Save Way. They were at the place. Jennifer wake up. What are you doing? asked Jennifer who was tied up. When thit you discovered that you had bisexualty? asked Patrick. In 1999. I met there Joanna Colleen. I was in love with her said Jennifer. Time-travelling Jack appeared in The Save Way out of nowhere. I love you Patrick, I always loved you. Don't let me go Patrick. Come Bob you have to leave her said Patrick. It's hard Jennifer, but I had to said Bob. Bob, time-travelling Jack and patrick were outside. The whole house explode. Is she dead? asked time-travelling Jack.